


Real

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out her life in NYC has all been a lie complete with the "fake" boyfriend. Emma just wants to feel something real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

She watched as her ex boyfriend almost fiancé disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Her breath hitching she stepped back trying to gather her thoughts. What the….why does this always happen to me? Just when something feels real feels good it goes to hell. Why?

As if he could read her thoughts he bursts through the door. “Swan…what was that? Are you ok?” She paused and met his eyes. “Yeah I’m fine.” Hook…Killian looks at her squinting his eyes he knows she is lying he can see it. But true to the way he always is with her he doesn’t push. 

“Yeah it’s just confirmation that what I most want most desire I can’t have. Being the saviour and all I can’t have happiness.” She sighs as they gaze deeply into each other’s eyes. Both wanting to say more but being too scared. She sees that look that look in his eyes he is sad and heartbroken because she knows that is what he wants with her. She sighs softly again and steps closer to him. She wants that too with him subconsciously she knows she does. She does feel something very deep for him…she can feel that it’s love but she is terrified petrified and especially now after Walsh. The past men in her life they haven’t been who they say they are they didn’t love her as strongly as they said. But Killian he has he is the man he says he is and more. He crossed realms for her spent an entire year thinking of her looking for her. She knew they were something strong in Neverland and even before perhaps the moment they met. They had a connection so deep they were kindred. Emma chewed on her lower lip her eyes burning into Killian’s. Could she do this? Could she take a leap of faith like he asked of her…she already has after bailing him out and drinking that potion. There were no words to describe how she felt when she saw that it was him there with her after regaining her memories. He was there for her always has been. Yeah she can do this. She doesn’t know where it will lead has to take it day by day with him. But for now she needs this she needs him she needs to feel something real and that is him. He is REAL he is hers. 

She stepped even closer to him her body pressing against his wrapping herself in his warmth and his love. She watches as he hesitates for a moment unsure of what she is about to do she watches as he licks his lower lip his eyes travelling to her lips. She grabs his collar pulling him closer. “Swan…what are you? What is this?” He whispers breathlessly before she presses her lips to his. Her body melting against his as his arms wrap around her his fingers twisting in her hair. Their lips meeting in what starts out as a sweet and soft kiss turns aggressive turns hot. Much like the one they shared in Neverland only more because she is letting him in. He bites her lip gently his tongue begging for entrance as she opens her mouth. Tongues meeting and dueling caressing teeth clashing breaths hitching. Her fingers find his tousled black hair tangling in the strands. Their bodies molding into each other. Their kiss lingers for what seems like forever neither wanting it to end. Then she feels him pull away his arms still holding her tight against him. “Emma.” He whispers breathlessly against her mouth.”Emma what are you implying? What is it you want Love?” He asks his voice full of hope and lust.

“I want you Hook. I want to feel something…something. You are the only thing that feels REAL to me and I want to feel it. I want this night just one night of getting lost in each other I don’t know right now where this will lead but I’m up for the challenge if you are. I chose you and I chose tonight before we go back to whatever it is we’re fighting in Storybrooke. I want to feel real and I want it with you.” 

He doesn’t need to be asked twice his lips are already covering hers devouring. His fingers untangle themselves from her hair and explore. Brushing softly against her cheek her collarbone drawing her closer as they taste each other. His hand tracing the hem of her shirt lifting it slightly as his fingertips touch her soft heated skin. His touch searing her setting her soul on fire she moans into his mouth as he brushes the underside of her breast deftly pushing aside the cotton of her bra grazing her peaked nipple. Her breasts lurching and pressing against his chest as she finds her hands travelling over his torso and underneath the flimsy fabric of his shirt. Her fingers teasing his nipples causing him to growl and nip at her lip. He pulls back again and growls “Perhaps we should take this somewhere else. I would hate to be arrested for lewd acts in public.” He winks at her causing her to giggle. She nods and grabs the labels of his coat dragging him down the stairwell towards her apartment. 

They barely make it into her apartment before they are ripping at each other’s clothing their lips hungrily reach for the other. Killian backs her up against the island in her kitchen and lifts her. His lips lapping at her skin as he kisses along her collarbone teeth leaving red as they nip at her skin. Emma throws her head back as she wraps her legs around his waist drawing him in her hips grinding against his length. He moans as he wraps his lips around her erect nipple tongue swirling. Her knuckles turning white as she grips the counter his hardness teasing her soft folds before he looks up and asks. “Love…are you sure? Once we do this there is no going back to where we were. We can’t I can’t not when I finally know what you feel like and taste like. I can’t go back. “

Emma answers him by locking her heels around his behind and pushing her hips against his. “I know and I can’t either. I want you..all of you. Please just let me have that.”  
The grin he gave her lit up his face his tongue descending on hers again his thumb tweaking her nipples making them tingle. Meeting her eyes once more as he aligns himself to her dripping entrance his tip teasing her folds and her throbbing nub. She leans down and devours his mouth once more. “Do it!! Please Killian….let me feel you.”

That was all he needed his name upon her lips for the first time her voice dripping with desire that was all he needed before he plunged deep inside her his length stretching her and filling her. She keened as he buries himself deep inside all the way to her core. She growled as she felt him move along her walls leaving the feel of him inside her imprinted on her forever. She threw her head back as she screamed when he started pumping. Pulling out and then thrusting hard back inside her his tip slamming against her core the one spot no other man had ever been able to reach. Her nails digging into the granite counter as her heels dug into his ass. Her hips slamming against his the wet smacking sounds of their bodies joining echoing through the air. Their lips nipped and bit at each other as he pistoned inside of her hard and fast. Impaling her claiming her she felt herself reaching her peak sqeeuzing his shaft and holding him in place for a brief moment before her body erupted. Her walls milking him feeling him throb and swell deep inside her silken walls. Knowing he was on the edge himself she let herself go and shattered around him. Her essence coating his cock and his thighs. That’s when he cried out her name loud his cries echoing off the walls. He shattered his seed coating her claiming her inside as well as out. Her toes curled as he rocked into her a few more times as they rode the aftershock out together. He collapsed against her his breath ragged his skin sticky hot and oh so glorious against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Her lips tasting his salty skin. 

“Emma.” He whispered against her breasts his arms holding her to him never letting her go again. “Emma that was.”

“That was the start of something REAL Killian. I love you.”

He smiled his walls her walls crumbling. They were in this for the long haul in this together. He kissed her softly as he carried her to her room. “I love you too.”

FIN


End file.
